My Ceiling
by JoeeyOhhYess
Summary: "Is it weird that i talk to my ceiling and its the only thing that gets me?" Blaine Anderson lives a life with only his ceiling to be with him, through the good and especially the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its my first story. Feel free to judge and tell me what you think. This is just the first chapter. **

* * *

_Who knew that the ceiling of my room would be my best friend? I know it sounds weird and all but, every night I jump into bed and stare up on my ceiling, I feel like it's the only thing that quiet understands me. Well, besides the fact that it's an inanimate object. At times I could go hours on talking about my feelings while staring up at my ceiling. And, the best part is, it doesn't give me any dirty looks or any sort of judgment. My ceiling. _

"Oh god that's stupid." I rip out and crumble up the college rule paper from my literature notebook. I have nothing; I mean nothing to write about for my literacy initiative assignment. Why is it so hard to find that one thing that makes me want to write about?

I'll just go for a drive. Hopefully then I get some types of ideas.

Grabbing my keys and heading halfway out my door, I realized my hair was a complete mess and I was still in my sleep wear. Oooh, I could write about my hair. It's pretty wild, isn't it? God, that's even stupider then my ceiling. After changing from my worn out flannel pajama pants to faded boot cut jeans I walked into my bathroom. After I grabbed the tub of gel, I walked on over to the mirror. I stuck my left hand into the practically frozen jell and looked up to see, I wasn't myself.

Analyzing my face, I realized, something is missing. I wasn't feeling complete. It was like a part of me was missing. I couldn't make out what it was. Oh! That's right! The gel. I smoothed the gel over my hair and then brushed it down with my right hand.

I still didn't seem happy. I kept staring at myself. When I couldn't find out what was going oh, I just shook my head and walked out the bathroom and grabbed my keys again from my dresser.

Once I got into my car, I realized, I have nowhere to go. I reached into my bulging pocket to find my cell phone. I turn on the screen to see that its only 10:34 am. The lima bean should be open.

* * *

After ordering my coffee, I turn to sit down at an isolated table in the Middle of the coffee shop. I take out my phone and opened the notepad app. I started jotting down ideas of things to write. Hmm "I could write about the lima bean. Or I could write about my car. Or is that basically bragging, because I do own bragging rights." I started writing down as I was laughing at myself. "or I could talk about the hobos that's I saw while the drive here." I paused to write this down. "I don't think that'll be nice to write about the less fortunate."

I slowly looked to see who had that angelic voice. It's not what I expected, a tall slim man with an apron on and a name tag that read 'Kurt'. "I'm-I'm sorry?" Just then I realized I was thinking out loud. "What is- never mind? Are you Blaine?" Jesus, the way that he said my name, somehow gave me Goosebumps. Am I staring at his mouth? GET YOSELF TOGETHER MAAAN! "yee- yess I am." Smooth Anderson, way to go.

He's Beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got one review since I last uploaded. Pleaseeeeee review. It really helps to know that people actually read my stuff and have opinions on it. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

* * *

I found myself staring.  
"Blaine?"  
"Blaine I am." I said while shaking my head trying to focus on this beautiful man in front of mine. Wait, what did I just say?  
"Um, as much as I hate my job, I got to go back. How about next time you pay attention when someones calling your name next time your here." I couldn't register what 'Kurt' was saying, but it sounded so pretty. "I'm not a fan of personal delivery". He dropped the coffee in front of me hard enough to snap me out of my haze but soft enough to not have the cap pop off.

That was my cue to leave.

On the ride home, I tried figuring Kurt out. _Is he gay? How old is he? Is he my type? Most importantly, am I his type? Is he a virgin? Doesn't look like it. The way he walks thooooooough. Yup, totally gives it away. JESUS Anderson, focus on the road._

I got home, toed my sneakers off, threw off my jacket and let it fall to the floor. I was contemplating whether or not if I should pick up the jacket.

_That's why I have a mother._

I only attempted to walk when I heard my mother hollering from her room. "Blaine Devon Anderson, you BETTER pick up you jacket." I grunted loud enough for her to hear me. But still picked up my jacket and ran to my room.

Tossing my jacket onto my desk chair, I plopped onto my bed laying on my back staring at my ceiling wide eyed.

"Hey there, I- I think I met a boy today. No- well, I don't think he's interested in me at all but a boy can dream, right?." I actually thought to myself,

_Am I falling for someone who hasn't showed the slightest of interest in me?_

_You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going again tomorrow. Yea, I'm gonna go tomorrow and ask for Kurt._

I struggled to sit up, Lightheaded because of me, getting up too quick. I basically ran to my desk. I flipped open to where I last been in my notebook. _Crap, why'd I rip out that page?_  
Still dizzy, I bend over to see a small crumbled up piece of paper on the ground. I picked up and unscrambled the paper. Started

**_My ceiling, it could be inanimate, but its still there. It's my God. It's seen me at my best, and it's seen me at my worst. And we all know that Blaine Anderson is indeed not perfect. Now that I think of it, my ceiling has seen me naked._**

_Why would I write that? I'm such a child._ I crossed out the last line.

**_I guess thats why I only vent to my ceiling. I don't need anyone's input to help me get to a realization. My ceiling_**

Staring at the paper, slightly satisfied, I think that I finally came to a conclusion. "I'm gonna write about my ceiling, it's final."

"Um, Blaine sweety, is everything alright?" Crap, I left my door open.

"Everything's fine mom, just dandy."

As I got up to shut my door, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I check to see who it is.

**Sebastian**- hey Blainey, we still on for tonight? ;-)

**Blaine**- Sebastian, of course we are, just don't push your luck. I only agreed to go on a date with you tonight so you'd stop harassing me.

**Sebastian**- hey, I'm just making sure. I cant wait untill you realize what type of guy I am..

**Blaine**- oh so you mean that there's more to the annoying, selfish, coincided mentality?

**Sebastian**- shesh, could a man get a brake?

**Blaine**- you certainly didn't give me one.

**Sebastian**- I'm saying, give me a chance.

**Blaine**-I did, I agreed to going on the date

**Sebastian**- no I mean, stop being so mean.

**Blaine**- I hold no promises.

**Sebastian**- well I guess I'll see your gorgeous self at 7.

**Blaine**- whatever.

I threw my phone onto my bed after the dreadful conversation I had with Sebastian. Why did I agree to go on a date with Sebastian?

Oh, thats right, I needed a legit reason to not like Sebastian. I mean, it is hard to like him.  
Everything is worth trying. I hope...

* * *

**I know, It's not very long, but in the long run, chapters are going to get longer. Also, I'm Gonna update frequently. Til then, next chapter, the date. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Whomp. Yes, this chapter is much more longer then the first two. Please REVIEW. Be mean, be nice, I don't care. as long as you give me some type of feedback. Please! **

* * *

The sound of clanking plates and forks started to irritate me. But it was so much better then listening to Sebastian talk, but, you can't always get what you want.

"You look nice today" said Sebastian, saying it very out of the blue.

"Well, I try" I said almost too quickly.

Awkwardly, very awkwardly, I went back to eating my pasta trying with all my might to avoid any type of eye contact. Well it was really hard due to Sebastian staring at me.

"Listen Anderson-" I looked up with a meatball in my mouth, shocked at the tone Sebastian was using "I don't know what the big deal is with you hating me and all, but could you quit that big and bad exterior because we both know that you're not like this for real." I swallow the meatball that has been hanging in my mouth.

"Well, let me tell you something, Smut,-"

"That's not my las-"

"I don't care, shut up and listen"

I mentally laughed at his immediate silence, "Like I was saying, I ONLY agreed to go on this date with you so you'd leave me alone. I don't know why, but I just don't like you. You're pushy and annoying. And let's not forget that you're unbearably conceited. What makes you think that a guy like me is going to magically fall into your arms? I tried talking myself into being your friend-" I noticed that my voice was growing louder, people where starting to stare"-but," I kind of lowered my voice "I just couldn't. Maybe if you stop being so self-centered, we could be friends" I looked into Sebastian's eyes for the first time in ten minutes

Waiting for a response. He just shook his head, as if he was in disbelief of what I was saying.

"Well, to the looks of it-"I started"- this seems like a complete waste of time for the both of us."

Struggling to get up, I pull on my coat. "Blaine, I-I"

"No thanks Smut, I'm going to get going, I have things to do tomorrow." I wasn't lying, I secretly, no, obviously wanted to go see Kurt. I got up and pushed in my chair, I started to walk away.

_Anderson, you can't be that much of a douche _

I turned around almost too suddenly, smiled sarcastically "thanks for the dinner Smut"

"That's not my last na-"

"Like I give two flying fucks."

Now walking away with a hop in my step, I smile a little too widely.

_I finally have a reason to not like Sebastian_

* * *

I open my car, pulled out my phone from inside coat pocket. I read the screen.

**Two missed calls from MOM.**

_Great, my life end before it even gets to start. _With my thumb hovering over the screen, I contemplate whether I should call my mom or not.

_ Ah, fuck it._

I clicked on the call back icon and sat in my car with my head resting on the wheel and my hands tightly knotted in my curls. It seemed like forever until my mom picked up.

"Hello?"

I guess I didn't notice my mom pick up.

"Blaine?"

"Hi mom, what's up?"

Closing my eyes preparing for my mother's speech on answering my phone and checking in with her, I sudden am relieved by the tone of her voice.

"Hey Sweetie, how'd that date go?"

My eyebrows started to furrow. _Why is she being so nice? Beats me, let me not ruin this moment. I got to go with the flow._

"The date didn't go quite expected." Trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, I took my keys and inserted the car key into the ignition and started up the engine.

"Is that good news or bad?" It sounded like my mom was kind of hoping that it was good news.

"Um, mom that's bad. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Aw boo, No lie, I was kind of hoping it wouldn't work out" _Well I was wrong._

"What? Why mom?"

"Weeelllllll, most of it is because I didn't want my baby to grow up so fast, and I don't trust that Simon styles kid."

"Mother, his name is Sebastian Smut-I-I mean Smyth." _WOW. _"And yes, you have Great mother Teresa instincts"

"Well I do try." I could almost hear her vain through the phone. An awkward silence and I realized that my car was on and wasting gas.

"Hey mom, as much as I love talking to you, I got to start driving. So I'll see you at home?"

"Oh! Of course Blaine. I'll see you at home. Drive safe, love you."

"Love you too mommy"

My mother hung up. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. I pulled out onto the highway and began my journey to my house all the way in Lima. _Oh how fun. _

* * *

Driving home was a bore. I needed some excitement in my life. I decided to take a side street that my mom doesn't like taking. _I mean its normal to want to see what they aren't allowed to see, right? Great I'm talking to myself._

Only driving at least 200ft on the street, I noticed this beautiful condo. I saw a **for rent **sign on an apartment window. I slowed down and looked at the number. I was at my last year at Dalton; I want a break from all my friends and family for a year or two and go to college around the area.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The loud, but familiar voice came from one of the opened windows of the condo. I rolled down my window. I strand my eyes trying to find which apartment it came from. Not too long after, I saw flying agar suitcases flying from a window on the third floor of the condos.

"CARL, STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

A lamp and another suitcase a lot bigger flew out the window. This voice sounds so familiar. I guess I could just wait and see what happens.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME?" This came from a man who sounded a lot scarier than the voice from before. "WHO THE HELL IS MARKY BOO?"

Jesus, I could sense the tension between the two. _Wait, are they two men_? Just then, a cell phone flew out the window and landed on a perfectly trimmed bush.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU SLUT!" _This guy seems scary!_

"Fine," Said the guy with the familiar voice, "I'll leave." I heard a slam and 30 seconds, I saw him. Kurt. He was crying and he looked cold. His hands were over his face and he was shivering. Without hesitation, I unlocked my car and took the keys out the ignition and ran out the car to Kurt.

"KURT!" He looked up very quickly and he seemed scared but immediately relaxed a little when he saw that I wasn't _Carl._

"I'm sorry, could I help you?" He said trying to compose himself and trying to ignore the fact that I might have seen what events just unfolded in the last 5 minutes.

"Kurt, I saw what happened to you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Lima Bean"

"Whoa, okay." My eyes were just adjusting to the darkness. I saw bruises on Kurt's face one by one. _Something tells me that I didn't see everything._

"Well, you seem like you might need some help."

"No-no, I'm fine. I'll just go to a friend's house for the night."

"Do you want a ride there?"

"No, I'll walk."

"No, you're not walking. Besides, where does your friend live?"

"New York."

"NEW WHAT?"

"Fine, I'll go to my parent's place-." I walked over to pick up his bags and lamp, but he stops me. "By myself."

I stop in my tracks. I look at Kurt in his ocean blue eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes. "Where exactly do your parents live? California?" He shakes his head.

"Lima."

"Cool I live in Lima" Right then and there, I noticed many more bruises on Kurt's body. His short-sleeve t-shirt exposed a lot of the skin that have been bruised. "K-Kurt, you're really bruised up badly, and you're really pale."

"I'm naturally pale-"

"I know that." I take a minute to examine his body. "You need to go to a hospital. Make sure nothing is wrong-"

"N-n-no. NO!" he started to walk away. "I'm fine; I don't need your help."

"Kurt! Stop right there." I grabbed his arm; I could practically image the pain that this damaged boy was feeling. He turned around unexpectedly and I hugged him. His face was practically in my shoulder bone. Twenty seconds later, I felt my shirt getting wet. I held him tighter and felt the water works get heavier. His hiccups scared me. I started to rub his back and the sobs slowed down and he started to sniffle. Kurt looked up from my grasp.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Seeing him like this made me want to cry for some reason. As if I was feeling what he was feeling.

"Could you not take me home, or the hospital? I don't want my dad finding out about this anytime soon."

"S-sure" I was lost for words. _Where am I supposed to take this kid?_ I released my tight grip from Kurt and we walked over to his suitcases and his lamp and phone. I walked Kurt over to my car and threw everything in my back seat and guided Kurt to shot gun. Once in the car, I turned on my stereo forgetting that my iPod was plugged in. I started driving nervously, hoping no embarrassing song comes on. Kurt, to my surprise started singing.

_The power line went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Kurt looked at me, as if he was ashamed of singing.

_ All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

I looked at Kurt, who was now smiling at the sound of my voice.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

We both laughed at our unison

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day you will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorrys_

I looked at Kurt who looked to be on the verge of tears.

_And someday you will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Now, Kurt was crying. "What's wrong?" I turned off my I-pod, still trying to focus on the road.

"Nothing, it was just, beautiful." I started to blush a little.

"Thanks, but, it wouldn't have been that nice without you." I turned the curb onto my street.

"Well, thank you kind sir" I think I finally got through with him. His voice sounded so much more peaceful. "Wait, I'm sorry, I'm here, sobbing to you and I don't even know your name"

"Blaine"

"Oh, okay." Just the sight of seeing this boy, and hearing him talk, just made my heart flutter. My breathing hitched. Then we pulled up onto my driveway.

_And here we go._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think. If you don't know the name of the song then you're not a real worshiper of Klaine. I live off of feedback. Right now, I'm on life support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry For the long wait. Internet problems and stuff. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWW!**

* * *

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON" my mom whispering very scary and loud. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHY WOULD YOU BRING A STRANGER HOME?" Her emphasis on stranger made the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. "AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU DROVE ON THE STREET I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ON AT NIGHT!" I tried focusing on anything else in the kitchen but my mom's face.

But of course, that was way too hard with her basically flinging her arms in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I tried miserably to whisper back. "I know-"But of course I was a little too loud."-but quit acting like you know Kurt to be a bad guy"

"LIKE YOU KNOW HIM!"

"Hey, let's not point out the obvious." I looked into my mom's eyes," Please, just let him stay one night, or until he could get a grip to call his dad, he doesn't seem too confident to tell his dad what happened. Please?"

She tilted her head and folded her arms. She stared into my eyes and I could feel the tension building up.

Her response sort of surprised me. "Fine. But you have to take and pick Bianca up from all her dance rehearsals. No excuses."

A smile wiped across my face. I failed brutally trying to sustain it. "Wait, when until?"

"Once I start to feel better."

* * *

"You know, you guys aren't very quiet people." I sat down next to Kurt who surprisingly waiting very patiently for that never ending conversation or you could say argument with my mom.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer. Kurt tilted his head into my direction but was still looking down.

"Whatever you guys were trying to do, argue whisper yell, you weren't successful."

"Well, the point is you're able to stay until you're able to get back with your dad or whoever."

"Mhm…:" Kurt had this look of despair in his eyes. He looked up at me for a second. _Oh those eyes._ I guess he found out what I was thinking about_. I really feel bad. How do I make him feel more at, more comfortable? _It was almost like a reaction, I looked down to see my hand hovering over Kurt's. I felt my hand shaking. Then it finally reached Kurt's hand. My heart was beating in my throat. Kurt looked up sharply.

Starring kind of awkwardly into each other's eyes. Then I felt slight movement under my hand. Without breaking the stare, I noticed that our fingers intertwine. I looked down, and quickly looked up_. Shit. _Kurt jerked his hand away.

"I-I-I uum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's not your fault; I'm the one who held your hand first."

"Oh my gosh, your face is flushing!" Kurt started laughing. I ran to the bathroom right outside the living room to see if it was as bad as Kurt has made it seemed.

_Oh great cheezus._ I was so embarrassed. I walked back into the living room to find Kurt on the same side of the couch were I last found him covering his mouth restraining a laugh.

"Who'd know that you'd be as red as a beat just for hold a gay man hand?"

I laughed awkwardly. _Should I tell him I'm gay? No, I'd sound too desperate._

"Come sit next to me. Blaine." He said my name, so-so, different. It gave me goose bumps. He motioned me over and patted on the coach next to him. "You know, I feel like I've met you before… I just cannot for the life of me remember where." _So you feel the love too?_

"I told you earlier at the lima bean. You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah right. I'm sorry, I-I was just so focused on what was happening to me at the moment and stuff. Oh god, is this really happening? I can't-"

"Kurt, please calm down-" The tears almost fell from my watering eyes. _Why am I letting this guy get to me?_ "That guy-" I sensed my voice growing louder "He obviously didn't want you. I mean, I could tell that you're an amazing man, but, times have changed and you guys grew apart. Move on." I looked at him. His eyes glossed with unfallen tears. He got up before I could react. "Kurt no." I grab a hold of his elbow and walked him into the guest bed room was. After I walked him in, I locked the door behind me. "You're not running off."

"You can't make me stay"

"What make you think that you're going to leave?"

"Blaine could you stop, my head is reeling." Kurt sat down on the edge on the bed and placed his elbows on his knees. He ran his fingers through his hair of his sulking head. "I don't understand," Kurt sniffed, "everything bad always happen to me." I walked towards him.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

Kurt looked up, sobbing still.

_Mistaken _

_Always second guessing _

_Underestimated _

_Look I'm still around_

I stood in front of him, took a deep breath

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like your nothing_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing _

_Less than perfect_

_You are perfect to me_

He got up quickly and hugged me. I dropped my phone while at it. It took me a while to realize what just happened. _Oh gosh, this feels great. Anderson, this is no time to be a creep. Now hug back like a civil person._ Literally two minutes later, after I finally hug him back, he releases his grip.

"You are amazing. Thank you so much. I could have wished for lady gaga to find me today but this still would have been ten times better."

A cheeky smile spread on my face. "Welcome Kurt." I walked out the room; I stopped at the doorway, "Good night Kurt."

"Sweet dreams Blaine."

* * *

In my room with a half cracked door, lying on my bed starring at my ceiling.

"Well," I said up to my ceiling "Dreams could come true. For starters, I got a perfectly great reason to hate Sebastian. He finally realized how much of a jerk he was to the world. Two, I got the most beautiful man staying in the room right across from mine. When I tell you he's beautiful, he's beyond it. I just hope that he finds some type of interest in me. I like him a lot. I like the way he dresses, the way he walks, talks, oh, and he sings too. His laugh just gives me butterflies in my stomach. I know, I'm like 18, I shouldn't feel butterflies anymore. When he held my hand today, my face was just flushed. Redder then a fire truck. It felt amazing holding his hand. Oh, I can't forget his spine crushing hugs. They make me feel loved and appreciated. I don't think he's ever felt that before. His eyes tell me so. They are indeed gorges but they have pain and despair just swimming in them. Oh. God. CRAP! I left my phone in Kurt's room." I got up and walked towards my door.

My jaw dropped open. To my surprise, someone has beaten me to the door.

"K-Kurt, hey, what's up? I was just about to head to your- You know what, forget it. You heard everything right?"

He nodded with a pink face and wide eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

**I worked really hard on this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Chapters in one week! WHOP! Okayokayokay. Last chapter, the song included was Perfect by P!nk. (In case anyone was wondering)**

* * *

"Well-Um, Why are you-" I stammered. I was still saying the words that I said about Kurt not too long ago over and over in my head.

"Your phone, you left it in the guest bedroom." He jerked the phone in my direction. I looked down to see his hand shaking. I grabbed my phone and looked up at him. Now he was looking down.

"Thanks" The word barely trembled my lips when Kurt dashed across the hall. _Jesus. _I turned around and closed the door and made sure it was locked. I don't know what happened to gravity but my legs felt weak. I fell back onto my door and slid down. With my knees to my chest, I look up to my ceiling.

_How awkward was that? I'm such a dork. I barely know this kid and he thinks I'm a creep. I practically scared him away. Now I just want to crawl up and die. Die of embarrassment. I'm already halfway. I wonder what he's thinking. This is ridiculous. I need to get a hold of myself. I need music in my life. _

I unfolded my legs and got up and walked to my desk where my speakers where. I looked to see my phone on the floor. I grunted and picked it up and connected my speakers to it. I went through the play list that had music the made me feel happy. I put on the shuffle and the first song to play was call me maybe. I was listening to that song earlier while getting dressed for the "Date" with Sebastian.

_Hey, _

_I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_So here's my number _

_So call me maybe_

I tried turning it off, but it ended up skipping a couple seconds

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_And you should know that._

With trembling fingers, I finally turned the song off. Hearing laughter from the outside of my door, I tried to ignore it. I knew it was Bianca and she just loved eavesdropping. Finally I found a song that I could have perfectly related to.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_

It was the instrumental version. I had to sing along.

_When you feel it in your body_

_You found somebody who makes you change your ways_

_Like hanging with your crew_

_Said you act like your ready _

_But you don't really know_

_Everything in your past-You want to let it go_

I walked towards my bed and plopped down on the corner of it. I looked out the window and took in the sight of all the stars and the moon.

_I been there- I done it, fucked around_

_After all that- this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_If you're touched by the words to this song_

_Then baby…_

My room was becoming stuffy; I took the five steps toward the window and opened it up. I sat on the window sill.

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

My phone started to vibrate. I looked over to see who was calling me. **Now calling: Sebastian **

_You got it you got it bad _

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

I ignored his call.

_You know you got it bad_

_When you're stuck in the house _

_You don't want to have fun_

_It's all you think about _

I walked over to my light, turned off the light switch.

_You got it bad _

_When you're out with someone _

_But you keep thinking about somebody else_

_You got it bad_

I walked to my phone, made sure to check that it'll turn off once the songs over.

_When you say you love him_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter, don't matter anymore_

_Like my money, all my cars_

_Flower, cards and candy_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you boy_

_I want you to know_

_I really adore you _

I once again sat at the edge of my bed. In the dark, I started to cry. The song continued to play. I sat there in a pool of tears. In shear bewilderment. I didn't know this man, he knew nothing of me. I lied on the opposite side of the bed. I didn't want to sleep in my tears. As sad as it was, I still sang the last verse-

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_You got it you got it bad _

I pulled on my covers.

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad_

_When you're stuck in the house _

_You don't want to have fun_

_It's all you think about _

_You got it bad _

_When you're out with someone _

_But you keep thinking about somebody else_

_You got it bad_

The song faded. My eyes became heavy, and then I fell unto a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up to having long curly hair in my face. My hair wasn't long enough to reach my eyes. So there must have been an explanation for this.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" It was still dark outside_. Bianca must have had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me. _I got up and walked towards my phone and read the screen:

**Five missed calls: Sebastian **

**Six new messages: (419)-269-5675 And Sebastian**

**Three new voice mails**

_Does he take any breaks?_ I threw my phone onto my bed. Bianca stirred in her sleep. I froze. It's not pretty when Bianca is woken up from sleep. I looked around my dark room to find the red light of my alarm clock. When I found it, the clock read **2:09AM**.

_I should check on Kurt. _

Just then, I tip-toed out of my room and tried to keep the door from creaking behind me when I walked out the room. The light of Kurt's room was on. I walked slowly too his door and contemplated whether I should knock loudly or softly. _Fuck it, if he's lights on, he has to be awake._ I knocked lightly and his response was too sudden.

"Yes?" _OMG!_ Kurt was shirtless and very muscular. Now, his bruises where very visible in this lighting.

"I um-um was just checking on my guest" I smiled, but Kurt wasn't.

"Well, I'm fine. Thank you." He had bag around his eyes, his eyes were as well red and puffy. It looked like he was up all night and crying too.

"Wow, Kurt, you seem like you've been up all night. Come down to the kitchen, I'll make you a late night snack." I held my hand out for him to take it.

"Um- thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. Again, thank you." He began to close the door, but luckily, my big foot stopped the door from closing.

"Kurt, don't think I'd leave so easily. Come down stairs, please. I just want to talk. Or watch a movie, if that's fine with you?"

Kurt stood in the door way, he folded his arms and tilted his head in thought. "Fine, as long as I get to pick the movie."

* * *

Downstairs, I made some hot chocolate with whip cream. I stole some of my dad's cinnamon cookies for me and Kurt. We sat on the couch of the living room.

"You promised my movies" Kurt said randomly. I motioned him towards the roaring fireplace. While Kurt walked towards the shelf of the fire place, I found myself staring at his back muscles, belittling his bruises. "Your home is beautiful. I'd love to live in a place like this."

Still staring at Kurt, my response came late "Thanks, you picked a movie yet?" Of course I didn't care if he did or not, I was checking him out. He turned around and as quick as I could I tried to focus my eyes on something near the fireplace. Luckily, Kurt was looking at the movie when he turned.

"Oh my Gaga, this is my favorite movie of all time!" He clutches the movie tightly and turned it around for me to see.

"Ah, that's my favorite too. Moulin Rouge! Classic isn't it?"

"It absolutely is! I want to watch this."

* * *

An hour into the movie, Kurt is still glued to the screen. I personally love the movie, but apparently, I didn't love it as much as Kurt did. Then, my favorite song was coming on. Even though, this song was a love song, it still made my insides swell up. I never actually loved someone the way the Christian and Satine have. The scene came on.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Kurt hissed.

"I didn't-" I tried to say, but I was interrupted by another hiss.

The soundtrack played. But I had to open my mouth.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Kurt looked at me. I winked and stood up and started dancing.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day._

I held out my hand to Kurt who was still sitting on the couch with his legs couch to dance with me. He got up without hesitation and starting singing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Holding Kurt, it felt good. Being so close to him, singing in my ear, it just made my insides warm.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

_But I love you, I love you _

_Till the end of time, until the end of time_

Then, just then, I realized, Kurt's and my heart where beating at the same pace. We looked at each other. It seems Kurt has noticed as well.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Our faces got closer, close enough that I could feel Kurt breathing on my face.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day._

Now our faces where really close. _Should I kiss him? _The song faded. We both were breathing hard. I closed my eyes. I never thought this'll happen.

* * *

**Song included: You Got it Bad by Usher & Come what may From Moulin Rouge!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**FOLLOWFOLLOW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**I'll give shout outs to whomever do whats above!^ **


End file.
